1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristband paper and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wristband paper, which can be printed by a general printer because it includes an ink-receiving layer, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wristband is worn at the time of entering an amusement park or the like, thus enabling a person to conveniently use the amusement park or the like. Such a wristband is frequently used in various kinds of exhibitions, meetings, etc. as well as amusement parks. Currently, with the increase in demand for a wristband, a market requiring a small number of wristbands having various designs as well as a market requiring a large number of wristbands having one design is being formed.
However, a conventional wristband could be printed only by UV printing. Briefly explaining, UV printing is a method of printing a wristband with UV ink and then irradiating the printed wristband with UV light to instantly dry the wristband. Therefore, when a small number of wristbands are manufactured by UV printing, there are many troubles.
Therefore, it is required to develop a wristband paper, which can be easily made into a wristband directly using a general-purpose printer.